The present invention relates generally to support arms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting arm for a personal electronic device (PED).
Commercial airline companies strive to provide improved services for their customers as well as improving passenger comfort and convenience. Today, it is common for both private and commercial passenger aircraft to have an in-flight entertainment (IFE) system. An IFE system generally comprises an entertainment content source, such as a computer server having entertainment and/or information media (e.g., Internet access, movies, music, television shows and/or other entertainment media content) stored in digital format; and a wired or wireless (e.g., WIFI) networking system communicating entertainment media throughout the aircraft in response to passenger communications. On many airlines, it is standard for each passenger to have their own personal video display monitor associated with their chair or seat to provide the passenger with in-flight entertainment and/or information. The video display monitor can include a user interface wherein the passenger may provide touch-screen input to the IFE. However, although an airline may provide at least one video display monitor associated with one or more seats to provide passengers with entertainment and/or information, airlines are also aware that passengers use their own PEDs (e.g., notebook computer, media player, smartphone, tablet-style device, etc.) during a flight. An airline can offer passengers WIFI access in order to connect their PEDs to the IFE. Each passenger seat may include or be associated with a table tray providing a generally horizontal surface upon which the passenger places their PED. These table trays can be deployed from a seatback in front of a user or from an armrest of a passenger seat. However, some PEDs, such as smartphones and tablets, need to be held by the user in a position that allows the display screen on the PED to be seen by the passenger using it. If a PED is placed flat on a tray table with the display screen facing upwards, a passenger may have difficulty seeing the display screen due to the relative angle between the passenger's line of sight and the display screen. Images on the display screen may also be difficult to see due to light reflecting off the surface of the display screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting arm for holding a PED so that the display of the PED is clearly visible to a user during a flight aboard an aircraft. There is a further need for a mounting arm movable between stowed and deployed positions. There is also a need for a mounting arm that can be stowed within a seat. There is a further need for a mounting arm that can be stowed within a seat armrest. There is an additional need for a mounting arm that can be retro-fitted onto an existing armrest. There is an additional need for a mounting arm that is easier to manufacture, assemble, adjust, and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.